Sparking Encounters
by Da Koron
Summary: Yatterman One shot. Any and all close relationships have to start with an encounter and then there is a spark. So how did our little Yatterman duo meet exactly? Obviously, has plenty hints of GanxAi.


_Author's note: This is a little one shot I decided to do simply out pure and simple pondering, seeing as how in either the original or re-make, it is never explained how these two met. So I thought I'd throw and mix a little, cute, fluffy one shot based after all of this pondering. Thank you, Da Koron (Kitolfy/Sheep).  
><em>

_As most know, not a single relationship begin with just looking at each other, and bam, instant love. It all begins with a simple encounter, and if they choose, they can create a bond that becomes progressively stronger and stronger._

* * *

><p>Everything seemed in place for an average chilling rainy morning in November. Children where huddling all right next to each other, looking about as amused as the dull and lifeless sky that brewed above them. They where all supposedly trying to listen to what their teacher was saying, because it was supposedly "important", but to a clan of first graders, it was all just a pile of nonsense.<p>

To summarize every last word that the teacher just had to announce in the thoughts of an average six year old, there where going to be aliens. Yes, indeed. Someone not exactly from here was going to be joining them sometime today, possibly for, well, forever. So, for the sake of attention, someone pretty much yelled out that this was going to be an alien or some other freak of nature, causing a massive wave of panic bound by just about everybody.

With the exception of on particular girl. Her little green eyes filled with pure and utter annoyance to her fellow classmates. It almost seemed that her brightly colored blonde hair was about to ignite out of annoyance. There was possibly the lowest percentage that such things would be allowed in here, I mean, older kids where pretty much dead if they had gum in their mouth, so what where the chances that something like that being placed in here? "You guys are about 98% just nuts...", she said pretty faintly to herself as she squished her face in frustration and annoyance.

There was then a little clicking noise at the door. To the vast majority, it was simply time to stand up and defend. It was most certainly the alien freak, ready to plow through the door at any second and suck out their brains. Some kids where getting out little paper wads and books to defend, others where hiding under desks. Only the girl just simply sat there as the teacher hustled over to open the door to let who was out there in.

It was hard to see what it exactly was at first glance, but things soon became more and more clear. It looked like pretty human, in fact, it was without a doubt human, just like everyone else, with the exception of the class hamster. It was a little boy, with his dirty blonde hair pressing in some places of his face and his little blue eyes swirling with so much fear. Just looking at just about everyone all defensive and hidden was just a bitter cold welcome.

The little guy was sort of talking to the teacher, just simply shaking or nodding his head for every answer he had, and if he ever needed to speak, it was so faint that the air seemed to have covered up the words. He stumbling here and there as he followed the teacher around, explaining how and what everything was and did.

For the most part, the girl was just watching and observing what was going on. For the most part, he didn't seem too wild and rowdy like the others, then again, he was just starting out here for whatever reasons. He'll eventually unwind and settle down here. But for now, just for now, he was a pretty nervous, looking back here and there, looking like something was about to grab him and chomp him right on up. Poor thing.

It was then when the girl snapped up to do something when the teacher turned to her and said "Ai, would you be a dear and show him where the nurse is?", sort of stepping out of the way to show the guy. Like the good girl she was, she nodded and lead him in that direction.

Along the way, the boy managed to gather the will to actually say something for once, instead of being so quite and lifeless.

"Your name was...Ai, correct?", he managed to cough out.

Ai simply faced him and said "Yes, that's my name alright, what about you?"

"It's Gan, and I just got here."

"Well, that's a pretty cute name, and don't worry, I'll be by your side."

As the two walked down, something did spark between the two.


End file.
